Antara Malaysia dan Tanfiction
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Tanfiction, website khusus tempat para fans dari seluruh negara di dunia untuk membuat fiksi karangan mereka tentang para Nation-tan, membuat Indonesia tergila-gila dan kini ia menemukan sebuah akun baru. Akun baru milik Malaysia yang membuatnya dan Netherlands ternganga./"GANYANG MALAYSIA!"/Humor garing. FAIL./1St Fic in This Fandom/RnR? :D


**Antara Malaysia dan Tanfiction**

**Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himeruya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Indonesia berlari pagi di dekat apartemen para Nation yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Di sebelahnya, Netherlands dan adiknya, Belgium, ikut berlari-lari pagi bersamanya. Ia menyapa semua Nation yang kebetulan keluar rumah atau juga sedang lari-lari santai kebetulan lewat. Senyum sumringah selalu ia keluarkan di hadapan orang-orang yang menyapanya.

"Nesia," panggil Belgium, "beli minum, yuk? Haus, nih!" Indonesia berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Belgium yang telah membungkuk menyambung napas. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Oke," jawabnya. Mereka pun berlari kecil menuju kios minuman dingin di pinggir jalan, lalu membeli tiga botol minuman dingin. Setelah menengguk seperempatnya, Indonesia mengajak mereka berdua duduk di atas rumput-rumput hijau dekat hutan.

"Ck, udah ini kerja lagi..." keluh Indonesia.

"Emang kamu kerja? Selama ini juga males-malesan kalo ikut rapat antar nation," sembur Netherlands. Indonesia menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa?"

"Kau berani bicara begitu, ha!" tantang Indonesia. "Itu udah jadi kebiasaanku sama rakyat-rakyatku tau!" Netherlands menguap lebar.

"Itu juga aku udah tau!" jawab Netherlands malas. "Bel, bawa iPad?" Belgium mengangguk. Sudah seperti Singapore, Belgium membawa gadget-gadget canggihnya kemana-mana. "Pinjem."

"Buat?" tanya Belgium dengan nada menyelidik. "Kalo rusak beliin iPad merk lebih mahal dari itu!" Netherlands langsung merebut iPad dari tangan Belgium.

"Bawel banget, sih!" Netherlands menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu mulai mengutak-atik iPad milik adiknya. Indonesia bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Netherlands dengan segenap rasa penasarannya. "Kenapa dekat-dekat, Nesia?"

Mendengar gelagat mesum dari pemuda tulip di sebelahnya, Indonesia langsung memerah malu lalu sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari sana meski matanya masih awas ke layar iPad. "Penasaran, tau! Mau liat dikit!"

Belgium terkekeh kecil sebelum meneruskan minumnya, sementara Netherlands dan Indonesia sibuk berebut iPad. Akhirnya, Netherlands memberikan iPad itu ke Indonesia yang memberikan akses sedikit ke Netherlands untuk melihat juga.

"Ano, Netherlands," panggil Indonesia dengan nada polos, "kalau begini gimana caranya?" Netherlands menepuk dahinya, lalu mulai mengambil alih iPad itu. Nesia duduk di dekatnya sambil melihat-lihat apa yang Netherlands lakukan.

"Aku mau buka internet, dong, Nethere!" seru Indonesia. "Gak dibukain aku colok pake bambu runcing!" ancam Indonesia. Netherlands mengangguk pelan lalu membukakan browser untuk Indonesia yang mulai mengetik linknya.

"Itu link apa, Nesia?" tanya Netherlands. "Ada aja!" jawab Indonesia dengan riang. Ia tersenyum senang saat tampilan website mulai terlihat lengkap di hadapannya.

"Apaan, tuh, tanfiction?" tanya Netherlands. "Bokep, yak?" tanya Netherlands lagi dengan nada yang –err mengganggu bagi Indonesia. Indonesia langsung menjitak kepalanya tepat di bagian belakang, lalu mulai browsing dengan cepat. "Terus apaan, sih?"

"Ini tanfiction isinya cerita-cerita buatan anak-anak seluruh dunia tentang para Nation, tau!" Indonesia memamerkan senyum bangganya. "Buatan America, sih. Cuma beruntung, nih, aku kasih tau ke kalian website lamanya America! Wah, udah lama banget ga kemari! Sibuk kerjaan, sih..." Indonesia melebarkan mata saat melihat beratus ribu tanfiction telah menghiasi website milik America tersebut.

Netherlands hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Indonesia yang begitu antusiasnya melihat bagian-bagian browser dengan sesekali mengajari Indonesia cara untuk membuka halaman-halaman lain atau melakukan hal lainnya. Senyumnya lenyap saat Indonesia kini melebarkan mata sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Ada apa, Nesia?" tanya Netherlands.

Indonesia menutup mulutnya lalu mengklik link berwarna biru dengan tulisan **Maronushia** lalu melihat-lihat lagi dan terkejut lagi. Netherlands yang merasa dicuekin kini melihat ke arah layar iPad.

"Apa, sih, Nesia?" tanya Netherlands. Kini keterkejutan Indonesia bertambah dengan adanya Netherlands.

"HUWAA! APAAN, SIH! NGEJUTIN TAU!" bentak Indonesia. Ia mengatur napasnya lagi. "Hah... Ini, nih, yang namanya penemuan gut-gut!" Netherlands menepuk dahinya pasrah.

"Good kali, Nesia! Terus, apaan itu penemuannya?" tanya Netherlands. "Penemuan yang lebih bagus dari si Cristopher Columbus yang nemuin si America itu, yak?" Indonesia menggeleng namun ia sekarang cekikikan sendiri.

"Mau tau?" Netherlands mengangguk cepat. "INI ITU AKUNNYA SI MALINGSIAL ITU! SI MALAYSIA!" Tawa Indonesia pecah juga saat itu. "Bisa-bisanya itu anak bikin akun beginian!" Netherlands melihat foto profil akun milik Malaysia yang berhias bendera Malaysia.

"Terus?" tanya Netherlands tak paham. "Apa gunanya akun ini?" Giliran Indonesia yang menepuk keningnya pasrah, lalu menggesernya ke bawah dengan lambat.

"Akun ini digunain buat share fiction ke akun tanfiction ini," jelas Indonesia, "dengan begitu, kesimpulannya, SI MALON INI UDAH NGETIK CERITA TENTANG NATION-NATION!" Indonesia tertawa lagi, namun tak sendirian. Kini Netherlands ikut tertawa. Indonesia scroll layarnya ke bawah, dan melihat ada tiga buah karya yang telah dibuat oleh Malaysia. Ia mengklik salah satunya, yang paling update dan sudah complete, lalu membacanya bersamaan dengan Netherlands.

* * *

_Hujan lebat. America masih menunggu dengan gelisah kedatangan England yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya._

* * *

"Ebuset! Sejak kapan ini Malaysia jadi pinter ngerangkai kata-kata!" semprot Indonesia.

* * *

_Telunjuknya ia main-mainkan, sementara hidungnya menyentuh kaca jendela yang mulai berembun. Derasnya hujan menyamarkan bunyi piringan hitam yang ia putar di gramofon dekat perapian yang sedikit menghangatkannya._

_Ia berbalik, menemukan Belarus yang masuk dalam ruangan setelah mengetuk pelan pintunya. Ia mengangguk lalu membiarkan Belarus membersihkan abu perapian yang tercecer di lantai._

* * *

Indonesia tertawa bersama Netherlands. "Kalau Belarus tau si Malaysia jadiin dia pembantunya si America, bakalan dihajar itu sama si Belarus!" seru Netherlands.

* * *

_Suasana tetap hening. America masih berputar-putar dengan rasa cemasnya, sedangkan Belarus telah selesai membersihkan lantai dan kini beralih untuk membersihkan piring America yang belum tersentuh sama sekali._

"_Makanlah, America-tan," ujar Belarus singkat dengan nada dingin._

* * *

"Weits! Mulai dah bahasanya lebay-lebay begitu!" potong Indonesia.

* * *

"_Aku sedang menunggu Iggy," jawab America. "Kalau kau mau, makanlah saja." Belarus mengangguk, lalu memakan sedikit demi sedikit makanan yang masih terhidang di depannya yang mulai mendingin; hamburger kesukaan America._

* * *

"WADUH! KALO BELARUS SAMPE TAU ITU MALAYSIA BIKIN DIA MAKAN MAKANAN BEKAS SI AMERICA BISA DIDAMPRAT, TUH!" seru Indonesia dan disambung dengan tawa cekikikan dari keduanya.

* * *

"_Belarus-san," ujar America pelan dibalik suara hujan, "dimana Iggy?"_

"_Saya tidak tahu, America-tan." Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tapi, ia pasti datang."_

* * *

"Tunggu dulu, tahu itu kalau tidak salah makanan dari tempatmu, kan?" tanya Netherlands. Indonesia mengangguk. "Bahasanya mulai ngelantur, sampai-sampai makanan dimasukkan kesini." Indonesia diam.

* * *

"_Aku takut Iggy pergi terlalu jauh..." gumam America. Belarus berdiri dan membereskan piring bekas makannya lalu pamit meninggalkan America sendirian di dalam ruangan. Ia berbalik lalu menyesap kopi pahit dari cangkir kacanya. Musik mengalun lamat-lamat membuatnya tenang dan hampir tertidur, namun suara petir yang mengguncang gendang telinganya membuatnya terbangun lagi dan kini menoleh ke arah jendela._

_Masih, masih seperti itu._

_Tidak ada keberadaan pemuda beralis tebal yang selalu melawannya dan membantah perasaannya kepadanya, meski semua bentuk kata tubuhnya tak dapat ia pungkiri. Tidak ada wewangian scone hangus milik si alis tebal yang selalu ia cicipi setiap pagi –sampai ia kebal._

* * *

"Etdah kalo si England tau dia dijelek-jelekin sama alis dan scone-nya ini, bakalan dijajah lagi itu Malaysia!" Indonesia mengangguk setuju.

* * *

_Malam mulai menjelang dan jarum panjang telah menunjuk angka sebelas. America menahan kantuknya demi England yang tak kunjung datang. Dinginnya malam kini mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Perapian bahkan tak cukup untuk menghangatkannya yang sedang duduk di tepi jendela rumahnya._

_Alisnya bertaut saat mobil merah muncul dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumahnya. Mobil itu berhenti pas di depan halaman rumahnya. Mobil itu terlihat kotor dengan becekan dimana-mana. Kaca gelap yang melapisi bagian depan, belakang dan samping mobil membuat America tak dapat melihat menembus langsung ke dalamnya._

* * *

"Belajar aja dari England biar bisa nembus ngeliat ke dalem susah amat dah!" sahut Netherlands.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Nethere! Gini-gini juga aku lebih jago dari si alis!" jawab gadis tsundere itu dengan galak.

* * *

_Namun, pemuda pencinta hamburger bernama Alfred F. Jones perwakilan dari benua besar America yang tengah maju itu tersenyum tipis dengan getir melihat ciri-ciri mobil itu. Ia tahu, tahu persis itu mobil siapa._

_Pemuda beralis tebal dengan perawakan tinggi dan bertubuh atletis muncul keluar dari bagian kiri mobil tempat menyupir. Ia memakai kacamata hitam dengan jas yang ia lepas dan ia lempar ke atas bahu kanannya._

* * *

"Ew, sangat tidak gentle!" tanggap Indonesia. "Kalau si England baca ini, bakalan ditebelin dah itu alis Malaysia pake eyeliner!"

* * *

_Ia berlari kencang masuk ke dalam rumah, namun langkahnya terhenti menghadap ke kanan. Ia menengok dengan pandangan sayunya, pemuda yang duduk bergantung dengan wajah lelah. Matanya menunjukkan pengharapan besar. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu._

_Hujan masih mengguyur deras. Ibarat dua aliran air yang hampir bersatu, keduanya masih saling menatap dalam diam. America menatap England dengan pandangan penuh pengharapan._

_Ya, dialah England. England yang selalu menghiasi hati seorang Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

Indonesia dan Netherlands saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa sendiri. "Ya ampun, bahasanya si Malaysia kelewat lebay! Ngelewatin lebaynya sinetron-sinetronmu, Indonesia!" tanggap Netherlands.

Indonesia menoleh ke arahnya, dan memberikan deathglare mautnya.

* * *

_Pria Inggris itu berjalan pelan menghampiri America yang menatap dalam matanya. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk di hadapan America. Ia bergumam pelan tak jelas, membuat America tersenyum sedih._

"_Astaga, kenapa kau kurus sekali, America?" tanya pemuda Inggris itu. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Inggris untuk menjengukmu, tapi kau masih belum mau makan juga." Terdengar nada sedih dibalik perkataan England._

_America tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku sedang menunggumu, Iggy. Ayo kita masuk."_

* * *

"WHAAATTT? Abis begitu aja! Gak ada lanjutannya, nih!" tanya Indonesia tak percaya. Ending yang menggantung membuatnya teriak-teriak gaje di depan iPad, sementara Netherlands tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Indonesia. "Apa kamu ketawa-ketiwi! Macem kuntilanak!" Deathglare dilancarkan, sifat gadis itu kini berubah sedemikian derajat.

"U-Udah, sekarang buka fiction yang lain, deh..." usul Netherlands. "By the way, judulnya apaan? England OOC banget deh disitu."

"Judulnya _Di Pinggir Jendela_. Ya elah! Lebay amat dah!" jawab Indonesia. "Terus apaan pula itu OOC?"

Netherlands geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menjelaskan. "_Out of Character_. Gak mirip aslinya. Beda banget si England itu disini." Indonesia tertawa lagi sambil menunggu loading menuju akun Malaysia. Kini ia mengklik fiction lain dan mulai membacanya dengan Netherlands.

* * *

_Aku tahu, tangisan darinya dan tangisan dari langit yang mengiringiku saat ini bukan untukku._

"_Indon! Balikin buku gue kampret!" teriakku sambil mengejarnya yang berlarian di meja-meja kelas. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan berlari._

_Ia terus berlari, menjauhiku._

* * *

"Kampret! Apaan dah ini!" pekik Indonesia tak terima. "Gue dipasangin sama itu anak gak jelas gendernya gituh? Najis!" Netherlands kini menyeringai lebar.

"Jadi Nesia mau sama aku, nih?" goda Netherlands. Indonesia langsung menimpuknya dengan kotak pensil yang entah ia dapat darimana.

* * *

"_Malon, gue pinjem buku lo bentar aja napa? Penting begetek ini!" jawabnya dengan nada kasar. Yah, aku akui ia memang kasar. "Kaga nyontek dah! Cuman ngeliat dikit!"_

_Sama saja, Indonesia, sama saja._

* * *

"Bangsat! Gue dijadiin tukang nyontek disini! Gue kicepin dah itu muka anak atu di depan Nation laen!" Sumpah serapah dengan cacian meluncur deras dari mulut Indonesia. Netherlands mulai merasa panas melihat fiction buatan Malaysia.

* * *

"_Gue udah ngerjainnya dari lama, tolol! Lo mau nyontek gitu aja! Nyontek ama yang laen kek, ama si Jepang ato si Hongkong ato si Netherlands gila itu sekalian!" seruku tak terima. Ia masih saja berlari membawa bukuku yang berisi tugas-tugas sekolah._

* * *

"Whaaat! Dia jadiin gue gila..." desis Netherlands. "Jadi ini di sekolah, yak? Kaga sadar..." gumam Indonesia.

* * *

"_Pelit amat dah itu bedua, apalagi si kepala tulip tukang mesum itu! Dah jijay gue!" Ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku gembira sesaat sebelum kembali mengejarnya untuk mengambil tugasku dan dapat. Kini tubuhku yang tinggi berhasil menggapai buku tugas yang daritadi berada di tangan kanannya._

_Ialah personifikasi Indonesia, Karina si Bunga Melati._

_Ia memasang wajah kesal dan mulai adu mulut denganku. Aku selalu membalasnya, selalu membalasnya dan ia juga akan membalasku._

_Hanya satu yang tak mungkin ia balas. Ia tak mungkin membalas perasaanku._

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" pekik Netherlands tak terima. "Itu apaan, tuh, Nesia ngejelek-jelekin aku di depan tukang jiplak itu, ha!"

"Ha! Itu bener juga, sih, tapi..." tanggap Indonesia. "Tapi apaan tuh perasaan-perasaan. Ampyunn jijaaay!"

* * *

"_Nesiaaa~~!" Mulai lagi di kepala tulip itu mendekati Nesia. Ia selalu saja membuatku kewalahan untuk mengusirnya, tapi beradu mulut dengannya enak juga._

"_Apaan lagi lo tukang jualan kincir angin?" tanya Nesia dingin. Ha! Makan itu! "Apalo ketawa-tawa macem kuntilanak, Malon!"_

"_Heh!" Yah, mulai lagi. Tapi aku senang, jujur saja._

* * *

"A-Apaan ini ha!" seru Netherlands tidak terima. Indonesia cekikikan.

* * *

_Hari Minggu. Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku dengan Nesia yang nampaknya tidak peka dengan selama ini yang kulakukan padanya. Tipikalnya, sih. Netherlands menembaknya berkali-kali, membuatnya risih, namun ia tetap berusaha mendekati Nesia._

_Dan berhasil._

_Mereka terlihat sedang saling memeluk entah karena apa di depan kursi taman yang sepi. Kukucek mataku, memastikan bahwa semuanya hanya ilusi dan mereka memang melakukannya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di bagian hati dan jantungku, membuatku memegangnya dengan tangan kiri._

"_Tahanlah sedikit..." gumamku. Aku berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya._

* * *

"AMPUN! MANA MAU GUE AMA SI KEPALA TULIP INI! NAJIS!" pekik Indonesia. Netherlands menutup kedua telinganya. "Nesia, kau tau apa artinya?" tanya Netherlands dengan nada seduktif.

"A-Apa!" tanya Indonesia galak. Netherlands geleng-geleng kepala dengan ketidak pekaan Indonesia. "Itu artinya ia merestui hubungan kita, Nesia~~~" Disambut deathglare dari Indonesia.

* * *

"_Malaysia!" Vietnam. Ia menghampiriku dengan tongkat bambunya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. "Gimana?"_

_Aku mengangkat bahu._

"_Jadi, udah gak bisa ya?" tanyanya dengan nada suara getir. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Ia menepuk bahuku, berusaha menghiburku namun gagal dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahku. "Sabar, Lay, gue tau lo itu lebay tapi gak selebay ini juga kali ditolak si Nesia." Dasar._

"_Sakit rasanya, Viet. Kayak ada yang dor gitu." Aku memegang bagian jantungku yang mulai berdebar tak menentu. "Seperti ada yang menyangkut disini."_

"_Hah... Lay, medical check-up lagi sore ini?" tanya Vietnam. Aku mengangguk. "Mau gue temenin?"_

* * *

"Apaan nih? Ceritanya seneng nih dia sama Vietnam?" tanya Indonesia heran. Netherlands memandang kecewa gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak suka, ya, Nesia?" Dan deathglare lagi. "Oke, aku diam."

* * *

_Aku tersenyum miris. Hasil medical check-up ternyata benar. Jantungku mulai tak stabil dan kini aku hanya dapat terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit tanpa dapat melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap. Hanya dapat kudengar suara tak jelas._

"_Malon! Lo kenapa kaga cerita sama gue, bego!"_

_Aku ingat, suara cempreng itu, suara Nesia._

"_Aku tau kau rivalku, tapi kalau kau menyerah secepat ini gak bakal seru."_

_Netherlands, ia yang terbaik dalam memanas-manasiku._

"_Lay! Alay dah lo kalo pake acara mati-matian bikin nangis begini!"_

_Vietnam. Nangis-nangis dah lo, tambahku geli._

_Suara itu semakin samar-samar dan akhirnya menghilang. Suara dengingan alat pembantu bertahan hidup yang dipasang di tubuhku mulai senyap dan memanjang._

_Itu tandanya, aku telah menyerah._

* * *

"WOI MALOOON! KENAPA LO MATI BELOON!" ujar Indonesia yang terbawa suasana. "KALO BENERAN LO MATI SETELAH BUAT FICTION INI, GAK BAKAL GUE DATENG KE KUBURAN LO!"

* * *

_Hari pemakaman._

_Netherlands membungkuk mengusap punggung gadis di hadapannya yang menangis kencang di atas kuburanku. Aku melihat dari balik punggung Vietnam yang bergetar menangis. Kulihat semua teman sekelasku hadir untuk melihat pemakamanku. Tak terkecuali guru dan keluargaku dari Malaysia._

_Ingin kuusap air mata miliknya, namun tanganku tembus saat ingin menyentuhnya. Aku tembus pandang. Akhirnya hanya kupandangi ia dari kejauhan. Netherlands masih menunggunya dengan sabar._

"_Sudahlah, Nesia... Balik, yuk? Semua udah pada balik-"_

"_NGGAK! SANA KALO MAU BALIK! GUE TETEP MAU DISINI! MALON! LO KENAPA NINGGALIN GUE KAMPRET!" Ia masih ganas meski sambil menangis._

_Vietnam dan Taiwan tetap menangis ditemani Singapore, Hongkong, Japan dan Brunei. America dan England berdua memandangi makamku dengan sedih, sementara Belarus telah berpelukan dengan Russia yang hanya diam memaku melihat makamku. Dasar manusia es._

_Prussia, France dan Spain terdiam. Mereka tak heboh seperti di kelas. Hujan mengguyur, membuat tanah makamku menjadi gembur. Indonesia masih tetap menangis di samping makamku._

_Aku sedih sekaligus bahagia melihatnya menangis, kali ini untukku._

_Italia, Romano dan Germany kini berusaha membujuk Vietnam dan Taiwan untuk berhenti menangis dan membawa mereka pulang. Hungary dan Wy saling berpelukan menangis. Hari ini mereka jadi cengeng sekali. Switzerland dan adiknya sudah pergi daritadi setelah meletakkan sekarang bunga putih di atas makamku._

_Hujan mengguyur semakin deras, kini pandanganku makin mengabur. Saat tanganku kuarahkan ke depan, kulihat Indonesia melihat ke arahku dengan mata cokelatnya-_

"_MALAYSIA!"_

_-dan jatuh terjerembab sementara aku menghilang._

* * *

"WHAAAAAT! ENDING GAJE LAGIIII?" Indonesia tak terima. "Arrgh! Sebegitu kehilangannya gue disitu! Kampret begok geblek emang dah tuh anak!" Netherlands menatap sendu iPad di tangan Indonesia. "Kenapa kau?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku terbawa suasana." Bohong. Ia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dalam hati saat melihat Malaysia yang sebegitu mencintai Indonesia sampai membuat fiction begini. Ia harus melakukan yang lebih untuk Indonesia!

Indonesia mengklik lagi fiction terakhir dari Malaysia. "Judulnya tadi itu _Indonesia_, wah nama gue terkenal..." gumam Indonesia bangga. "Pasti rakyatku bangga."

"Cepet banget berubah dari bahasa gue-lo sampe aku-kamu, ckck." Deathglare kembali. "Oke, diam lagi."

* * *

_Suatu siang cerah di kediaman para Nation. China duduk dengan santai di atas sofa sedangkan Taiwan sedang memasak dibantu oleh Vietnam dan Hungary. Indonesia sibuk ngemil di depan tv bersama Malaysia yang sering melibatkan adu cekcok di antara keduanya._

_Hongkong masuk ke dalam ruang tengah para Nation, lalu mencium bau harum dari dapur._

"_Taiwan lagi masak?" tanya Hongkong. China mengangguk. Duo melayu masih duduk di depan tv. "Nonton apaan, nih?"_

"_Vocaloid, cung!" jawab Indonesia._

* * *

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU KAWIN SAMA KAKEKNYA SI HONGKONG! GAK TERIMAAA!" Indonesia jerit-jerit gaje.

* * *

"_Oh." Japan masuk. "Dari Jepang, kan, Indoneshia-chan?" Indonesia mengangguk._

"_Nihon-kun," panggil Taiwan, "boleh ambilkan telur?" Kepala Taiwan menjulur dari dinding, disambut anggukan Japan dan membuatnya kini melanjutkan masaknya. Japan mengambil telur dari kulkas lalu bergegas ke dapur._

"_Bosen, ana! Pengen cepet-cepet liburan tapi cuman dibolehin diem dirumah, ana!" keluh Thailand. Indonesia dan Malaysia masih sibuk nonton tv._

"_Ke kebon belakang aja sana!" Akhirnya Indonesia menimpali. "Kebon belakang gak keurus."_

"_Ngapain kesana, aru?" tanya China. "Gak ada apa-apa."_

"_Bisa tanem apaan kek bunga bangke ato apalah gitu," jawab Indonesia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv. "Ato bisa aja melihara binatang gitu."_

"_Duitnya berapaan tuh, aru?" tanya China._

"_Paling juga gak nyampe berapaa gitu." Indonesia menjawab asal, membuat China geram._

"_NGOMONG YANG JELAS, ARU!" Dan sebotol kosong besar menimpa di kepala Indonesia._

"_ADAW! Sakit!"_

* * *

"KACAU!" Netherlands tertawa. "Ini kumpulan cerita-cerita yang pernah kita rasain di rumah, yak..."

* * *

"_Lagi ngapain?" Indonesia menoleh, mendapati Hungary sedang tersenyum senang ke arahnya dengan membawa kamera tercintanya._

"_Lagi bengong aja, nih. Kenapa?" Malaysia datang dan mengucap salam. "Yo! Pada ngapain?" Malaysia duduk di sebelah Indonesia._

"_Lagi ngeliatin lo duduk," jawab Indonesia malas. "Liat kameranya, dong, Hungary-chan! Aku pengen liat koleksi yaoinyaaaaa~!"_

* * *

"KOK GUE JADI FUJOSHI DISINI! ANJRIT!" maki Indonesia kesal. _Tapi gue emang fujoshi sih, ah si Malaysia pinter deh~~~ _tambah Indonesia dalam hati.

* * *

_Hungary memperlihatkan foto-foto yaoi antara macam-macam pairing aneh di kediaman para Nation, mulai dari USUK sampai PruCan yang amat sangat jarang pun ada. Indonesia dan Malaysia langsung syok melihatnya, namun Indonesia langsung berteriak ala fangirls lalu memeluk Hungary erat._

"_Sankyuuu Hungary-chaaaaan! Lengkap sudah koleksiku! Puas, deh, sama hasil jepret gratisnya Hungary-chan!" Hungary bergidik ngeri merasakan pelukan maut dari Indonesia. Kamera kini berada di tangan Malaysia dan-_

_CKREK!_

"_Laku kali nih, ya, kalo dijual ke eBay ato sama anak-anak laen."_

"_APUS GAMBARNYA BEGOK!"_

_-Malaysia berhasil memfoto hasil foto yuri yang sangat jarang, HungaNesia._

* * *

"ANJRIT! DIJADIIN LESBONG AMA SI HUNGARY! JIJAY ABIS!" Netherlands malah tertawa liar.

* * *

_Netherlands dan Indonesia yang masih muda dan kuliah di jurusan ekonomi kini berjalan ke mall. Netherlands lupa membawa uang, membuatnya harus pergi ke tempat ATM. Beruntung tak ada antrian di sekitar tempat ATMnya._

_Ia membuka pintu sekuat tenaga, namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Ia menarik-narik dan mendorongnya, namun tak kunjung terbuka. Kaca-kaca jendela ATM mulai bergemelatukan._

"_Woi! Bantuin Nesia! Susah, nih!" seru Netherlands. Indonesia mengangguk lalu membantu Netherlands untuk mendobrak pintu namun tak kunjung berhasil. Pintu kaca ATM yang bening itu tak kunjung menampakkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka._

"_Gimana, nih?" tanya Indonesia cemas. "Gak bisa belanja, yak?"_

"_Hadeh, mau gimana lagi..." Netherlands duduk dengan pasrah di depan pintu ATM. "Maaf, ya, Nesia. Kita gak bisa belanja dulu hari ini."_

_Indonesia menunduk sedih. "Coba kita buka lagi deh! Asal kita semangat pasti bisa buka pintunya!"_

"_Percuma, pasti pintunya dikunci." Malaysia datang._

"_Yo! Ngapain kalian duduk-duduk depan ATM?" tanya Malaysia heran._

"_Gini, nih, kami mo masuk tapi ga kebuka-buka." Indonesia menjawab lemas. "Hah... Kesel-kesel dah."_

_Malaysia menyuruh mereka minggir lalu membuka pintu –dan dengan mudahnya- terbuka. "Tuh bisa. Kata siapa gak bisa?"_

"_Lah tadi kita dobrak-dobrakin gak bisa!" seru Netherlands dan Indonesia emosi. Malaysia diam sebentar lalu tertawa terbahak._

"_ABISAN LU BERDUA BEGOK! INI PINTU GESER TAU! TEKNOLOGI DARI JEPANG!"_

* * *

"BANGSAT! GUE DIBIKIN BEGO BANGET SAMA SI ALIS TURUNAN ITU!" seru Indonesia kesal.

"SAMAAN! TRAGIS BANGET NASIBKU DISINI!" Netherlands ikut emosi. Dan lagi-lagi, ending dengan gajenya fiction itu. "OWALAH INI FICTION GAJE-GAJE SEMUA DAH!" Netherlands berdiri, lalu membantu Indonesia berdiri.

"Belgium mana?" tanya Indonesia. Netherlands mengangkat bahu. "Hah... Udahlah, kita balik dulu. Kalo ketemu si Malaysia itu..." Gigi Indonesia bergelatukan dengan gerakan kedua tangan yang terkepal. Netherlands telah siap dengan aura yang sama pekatnya dengan Indonesia. Mereka berdua saling menatap, lalu tersenyum licik sebelum berlari menuju rumah para Nation.

"GANYANG MALAYSIA!"

**Omake**

Malaysia sedang asyik memangkas tanaman bonsai di halaman depan rumah perkumpulan para Nation sebelum Indonesia dan Netherlands menijak-nijak tanah tempat bonsainya tertanam.

"Alah! Kok dirusakin!" protes Malaysia. Mereka menatap kedua makhluk personifikasi negara Indonesia dan Belanda itu dengan tajam, namun kini ia terbelalak saat melihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. "Hei! Kalian kenapa, sih?" tanya Malaysia.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan senyum licik, lalu Netherlands berlari ke belakang Malaysia sedangkan Indonesia menyiapkan pecut.

"Kau mau di rumah sakit atau kuburan langsung, hm, Malaysia?"

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Ampyuuuuun! *nurutin lebaynya Nesia* Jayus garing nyess nyess dah ini cerita *pundung* Tapi ini diambil dari kisah nyatanya temenku bernama *piip* (bukan hentai!) yang baru baca fanfiction dari fandom *piip* (nambah gaje) dan langsung komentar-komentar begitu setiap ada kalimat-kalimat yang begituan (apanya?).**

**Mengisi fandom Hetalia dengan pasangan paling hot, huahahahahahaaaaa*mulut disumpel tomat***

**Aaa, RnR, da? Kolkolkol~**


End file.
